As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing.
A convention image decoding/encoding video codec predicts a current block by using one of intra prediction and inter prediction. The intra prediction is a prediction technology of allowing only a spatial reference, and the inter prediction is a compression method of deleting redundancy in data by referring to a previously-encoded image. The image decoding/encoding video codec uses only one of a spatial reference and a temporal reference, thus, there is a problem that not all of a spatial characteristic and temporal characteristic of an image are reflected.